earthmcclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
First Austrian Republic
Austria, otherwise known as Old Austria or Classical Austria, German: Österreich, ''Was established as a democratic republic but quickly reverted to a dictatorship. The nation was located mainly in Central Europe with outposts in South America, France, The Netherlands and briefly in Australia. The nation contained a population of over 40 people in its Prime. The terrain of Austria was highly mountainous, with dense jungles being found in the Austrian colony of SA_Cartel. The majority of the population spoke English, while Austrian dialects of German were recognized as an official Language as well. ''Early History Pre-Toastereich Period Before the establishment of the first town which was known as Toasterreich which was situated where modern-day Vienna is today, Austria was inhabited by migrating newfag tribes who used the lands to gather spruce wood before moving on to settle in flatter areas like France. Toasterreich Sometime in early March 2017 a small town was established where modern-day Vienna is situated today. The town was very active at one point with several impressive buildings being created, including a redstone opening storage system. The town contained a population of approximately 3-5 people. The town went inactive in early May 2017 and fell in late May. Founding Of Austria The First Austrian Republic was founded by an ex-Portuguese king 73beetle with assistance from Adolf_Hitlar. A large amount of gold was found in the ruins of the city which enabled the town and nation to be founded at roughly the same time. The nation had good relations early on with regional power Germany to the north after being admitted to the Greater German Reich. Political System Austria was established to be one of the first functioning democracies on EarthMC. The book of Austrian law was written which detailed how the government was function. It is important to note that democracy never came to fruition and Austria really just devolved into a dictatorship. Präsident: 'As translated in English, The President of Austria was the official ruler of Austria who controlled the military. However this person could not create laws, that were to be done by the Duchy and approved by the Kanzler, then signed into law by the Präsident. (However, the rules of the constitution would be soon ignored and 73beetle would become dictator of Austria). '''Kanzler: '''As translated in English, The Chancellor of Austria acted as the Vice-President of sorts. This person acted as the head advisor to the Präsident and were appointed by them. This person acted as the head of the Austrian Grand Duchy (the Austrian legislative body). '''Duke: '''These people were the town leaders and town chancellors of Austria. Each town had a seat in the Austrian Grand Duchy and could vote on ideas created by the Kanzler or themselves. ''History '''Pre-McMMo Period During this period, Austria would consist of nothing but the capital of Austria, Vienna. And the nation would be unknown to the world, nothing notable would happen in Austria during this time besides the Austrian admission into the Greater German Reich planned by At the time Chancellor of Germany Adolf_Hitlar. However this stage would not last long after a very influential and powerful player combined his town into Austria this person was the notorious McMMo_Combat_Top or TowerDefense. McMMo Period During this period, Notorious player McMMo_Combat_Top also known as TowerDefense would join his town into the Austrian Empire boosting it up to over 40 players. 73beetle began to develop plans to take Europe by storm. And to please McMMo, leader 73beetle started the "Austrian Night of Terror" aslo known as the Austrian Invasions of Europe, which would see Austria attacking and Laying siege to, Alfatra and The Vatican City and was planning to attack Jerusalem and many more towns, with 73beetle proclaiming that the Church of Austria would be the new Church of Europe. These attacks did little affect however and left 73beetle a furious EarthMC community because of his invasion of the Vatican. As European nations pushed pressure on 73beetle, he ultimately decided to force McMMo out of Austria. Post-McMMo Period During this period, Austria would attempt to repair all the damage it did in the McMMo Era, and would continue to grow in size despite the town of Grinders ran by McMMo_Combat_Top leaving Austria. Austria gained much power in Europe during this Era, and even surpassed Germany as far as active players went, which caused many Germans like ego_sum_jeffum calling for the Annexation or, Anschluss of Austria by Germany, leading to the degradation of Austrian-German relations. Austria eventually joined the HRE Project headed by Sarmango with Germany, which the President hought would lead to better relations between the two powers and with the Vatican. This era would also see the annexation of Bern by the Austrian Empire which would be looked down upon by many nations of EarthMC. Switzerland would be strongly held by the Austrian Government even though leader EthanMineKing desired an independent Switzerland. He would leave, but President 73beetle would convince him to come back with the "Gary Come Home" song from Spongebob which was later deemed the National Anthem of Austria. Austria also annexed the Netherlands from Germany which worsened relations further, as Austria was seen as stealing towns from Germany which was very inactive at this point. Austria also developed a colonial foothold in Brazil to compete with Prussia's imperial expansion. During this time Austria created a new community of players which is still sort of in tact today which included Oretin_, leader of Graz and JADENJUMBO the leader of SA_Cartel (Now TheSaltShack) This prosperous period in Austria's history would come to an abrupt end when an Austrian member of the town of Graz was attacked by JudeSeife, leading to the Maracaibo Era. Maracaibo Era During this era, Maracaibo would rise to be a world-renown nation, and Austria would attempt to stop them. 1st encounter with Maracaibo The first Austrian encounter with Maracaibo would come when JudeSeife tp killed a member of the Austrian City Of Graz and a member of Bern (KRN0530 and EthanMineKing respectively), This would prompt Kanzler Oretin_ to inform leader 73beetle who ordered an immediate attack on Tortugas,The town responsible for the crime. 9 Austrian soldiers would set sail towards Tortugas and Blow up the land and destroy the forests. The attack would ultimately be a Victory, but would lead to much much worse events for the Nation of Austria. Tortugan Alt Robs Vienna To respond to the recent attack on their territory, JudeSeife and Kaitala organized for an alt account to join Vienna, which looted most things in the Vienna town storage however much to 73beetle's amusement the alt had missed Vienna's massive gold stash while teleporting out in a rush. However, this would cripple Austria even further militarily with massive amounts of Austrian armor being stolen. 73beetle did not learn his lesson unfourtunately and still did not alter the town permissions in Vienna, which would be much to his later regret. 2nd encounter with Maracaibo (Tortugas) The second encounter with Maracaibo would be an attack ordered by 73beetle in response to the robbing of Vienna by a Tortugan Alt. Once again, 9 Austrian soldiers fought through the jungles in Brazil from Austria's colony SA_Cartel all the way to Tortugas. They would once again blow up Tortugas, but Jude and Kait were prepared this time. They knew that if they could single out troops they could kill them effectively. The tactic worked. 4 Austrian troops were killed, including Leader 73beetle then a retreat was called, the battle ending in a Tortugan victory. 73beetle wised up after this, knowing that Austria's large poorly equipped army could not fight the smaller more elite army that Tortugas had. This would be Austria's last offensive of the Austro-Tortugan War. Vietnam War Against Maracaibo MLGTerra, katherinehasson, and 73beetle set out on a reconassiance/attack mission on Tortugas. However while negotiating through the thick jungles of Brazil katherinehasson died and 73beetle left early, because after the major defeat at Tortugas, 73beetle wanted to improve relations with Tortugas however Tortugas would continue to fight Austria. This time right in the Austrian heartland. False Election In accordance with Austria's consitution; which had been mostly ignored up to this point 73beetle's term as leader was over however an election was never actually held he just appointed Oretin_ the leader of Graz as the leader, as he was the most active and loyal member of Austria. Berlin Conference As European nations became increasingly concerned with the Austrian occupation of Bern Switzerland, Representatives from Germany, Austria, and The USA met in the old reichstag in Berlin to discuss the Austrian holdings in Switzerland. During the conference 73beetle fiercely argued that Bern should stay within the Austrian Empire, but new President Oretin_ supported the release of Switzerland and by the end of the conference the pressure of the other European nations caused Bern to be released from Austria. The Fall Of Austria/3rd encounter with Maracaibo The last encounter with Maracaibo would be on Austrian soil. JudeSeife and Kaitala ran through Austria spreading terror through the Empire, placing lava buckets to kill Austrian citizens. Austria never organized a counter attack due to poor communications, and the shock of the moment. In Response to the attacks, Kanzler 73beetle changed his town perms to which he thought Maracaibo would no longer be able to place lava buckets in Vienna, however he fumbled the perms leaving Vienna open for anyone to loot. , A report came from a citizen of Vienna that the town was being looted. 73beetle tped back to Vienna but it was far too late, Tortugas had stolen everything including 4 stacks of Gold. In a blind rage, Vienna would be disbanded and quickly occupied by Tortugas. Austria would remain as an inactive husk until it disbanded due to lack of gold sometime in mid-june. Other Conflicts Austria was involved in many European based conflicts throughout is short history as a nation. One of the biggest being the Mining of the Alps by Kurai18. Kurai told Austrian leaders that she had mined the entire alps because of Austrian attacks on her town, The leader of Austria took these threats seriously and soon many members of the USA and Austria and other visitors were in the Vatican arguing it out. With Austria believing that the USA should not be in Europe anyways,let alone have decisions in its affairs. The conflict was diffused when it was discovered that only 1 mine had been placed and it was "Discovered" by a German citizen. Also IanNotEn was banned temporarily for using X-ray to find the locations of the mines. Reformation Austria would be restablished in early January of 2018 by 73beetle, before power was handed over to Schober60. This new Austrian nation would come to be known as the 2nd Austrian Republic.Category:Past Nations